ogmtarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Sullivan
|birth=October 20th, 1945. |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender= |height=5'11 |hair=Dark brown, fading to grey |eyes=Green |skin=White |hidec= |family=Coleen McCoy Edward McCoy Martha Sullivan Jonathan Sullivan |affiliation= The Callahan Mob |hideg= |businesses=Amateur Mechanic Irish-American Mobster |vehicles=1974 Chevrolet Caprice }} Gerald Sullivan (born October 20th, 1945) and better known as Gerry or Sully amongst the neighborhood of , , is an infamous mobster recognized by the as the second in command or lieutenant within the Callahan Mob. Beside his close friend and criminal associate, James Callahan, Gerald helped repair the Irish crew after the death of former boss Henry Fitzgerald. Through the usage of brute force and intimidation, Sullivan would rise to the top and prove to be a key enforcer in Callahan's regime. He's known to suffer from a mental disorder known as , which often causes him to steal items of little or no significance without being aware. 'Background' Gerald Jonathan Sullivan was born in , in the Autumn of to parents Martha and Jonathan Sullivan. His parents were both young when he was born, his father being twenty one and his mother only seventeen. Because of this, his parents were deemed unfit to raise a child and Gerald was sent to live with his mother's parents, Edward and Coleen McCoy, as an alternative to being placed in . He was raised within the neighborhood and grew up a few houses away from individuals such as James Callahan and David Flanagan. Gerald's grandfather was a quiet man that was a by trade. He operated a small garage on the edge of the neighborhood which was a suspected front for the Ocean Side Gang, although he was never found to have had any history of involvement in crime himself. His grandmother, Coleen, was a maid at a local motel. Growing up Gerald was close friends with other young boys in the neighborhood, including James Callahan, David Flanagan and more. They would partake in activities such as , , and . They all attended the same local junior and senior high school and were seen as inseparable. Gerald also worked small jobs at his grandfather's garage where he learned the ins and outs of building, repairing and customizing vehicles. 'Criminal Career' Gerald began to involve himself in crime at an early age. He was a frequent and often times was seen causing problems with other students in the form of violent physical and verbal disputes. At the age of seventeen he was sentenced to after he was caught stealing jewelery out of a shopping mall, and again a year later for a similar crime. He was also expected to appear in court on July 11th of 1963 for charges but before the date of his trial the charges were dropped. At age nineteen he was sent to a as part of his sentencing for previous crimes. During his time in sessions, the doctor determined that Gerald was suffering from a mental disorder known as which might have been triggered from the neglect he felt from his parents abandonment at an early age. At the time, little was understood about the disorder and because of this he was shunned by his grand parents; being labeled as a disgrace to the family. To this day Gerald stiff suffers from the disorder even though he does urges for stealing that pertain to his involvement in crime. The incidents of which can be separated from their value, while criminals tend to steal expensive merchandise out of greed and steal insignificant items without being consciously aware. By his late twenties, Gerald began to become affiliated with in the city of through the Ocean Side Gang, which at the time was under the control of Henry Fitzgerald, son of the notorious Seamus Fitzgerald whom had been murdered at the beginning of the 1960s. Along with his close friends James Callahan and David Flanagan, he began to run rackets such as , and for the mob's various . He was cold and conceited, allowing him to be a common choice for activities involving enforcement. 'Rising to the Top' In 1982 after the death of mob boss Henry Fitzgerald, suspected to have been killed my a local , the outfit began to weaken and fall apart in some areas due to having no prominent figure to lead them appropriately. Some once loyal criminals began to lead their own path, taking under their wing other affiliated roughnecks in order to begin their own crews. It was at this time James Callahan began to rise to the top as the new neighborhood mob boss, and with Gerald as his right hand man and most trusted members as well as Flanagan for his muscle and enforcement. Throughout the next year the three men were allegedly responsible for nearly seventeen murders which often occurred in broad daylight or public as a way of sending the message to those who were becoming disloyal to the mob. Among those killed were suspected and those who had previously tried to leave the ranks. A majority of the heat created by these slayings fell upon the shoulders of David Flanagan who was later labeled by police as a serial killer, and by media sources as the Ocean Flats Butcher. However no convictions were made due to sheer lack of evidence and witness reports, possibly related to the neighborhood's morally embraced " ". 'Present Day' Currently, Gerald resides within the neighborhood he grew up in and is still suspected to be the second in command within Callahan's regime. His grandfather and grandmother have both passed away since, though he was left as the beneficiary of his grandfather's small garage on the outskirts of . Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Irish-American Category:Mobsters Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Irish-American Category:Mobsters